City of Splendors: Waterdeep Spells
Binding Chain of Fate (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: Whirling chain of force Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You create a chain of force that whirls into a loop around a single creature of your choice, making a metallic rattling sound as it does so. The chain creates an oscillating ring surrounding the target at a distance of 5 feet (so all squares adjacent to the target creature are within the chain). If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, the chain fails to encircle it and dissipates harmlessly. Otherwise, the chain surrounds the target, with the following effects: The target creature cannot leave the area defined by the chain. Other creatures can enter or leave the area (although they must succeed on a DC 15 Escape Artist check or a DC 15 Tumble check to slip past the chain). If the target was in midair (flying, levitating, and so on) when the chain took effect, the chain suspends the target in midair safely as if it had a solid floor on which to stand. The chain prevents the target from changing form, including lycanthropic form changes, vampiric transformations, or polymorph or similar effects. The chain acts as a dimensional anchor upon the target. The chain deals 2d6 points of force damage per round to the target. No magic functions within the chain, as if the chain defined the area of an antimagic field. This means that the target cannot use any magic, and no magic from outside the chain affects the creature. The chain cannot be dispelled, but it is automatically destroyed by disintegrate, Mordenkainen's disjunction, or a rod of cancellation. Material Component: A tiny silver chain. Ensul's Soultheft (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Necromancy http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/evil/ Evil Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 full round Range: Touch Target: Living, corporeal creature touched Duration: 1 round/level (D); see text Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes Crackling black radiance surrounds your left hand. While the spell lasts, you can make touch attacks to steal the lifeforce of another creature in a manner that heals and renews you, diluting diseases and poisons, and prolonging your life span. With a successful melee touch attack, you drain 1d4 points of Intelligence from the victim touched. This is permanent ability drain. For every point of Intelligence drained, you heal 5 points of damage. Healing in excess of your normal maximum is retained as temporary hit points that fade after 1 hour. In addition, you receive an immediate Fortitude save against any diseases or poisons currently ravaging your body when you drain a foe's Intelligence, as long as the disease or poison in question allowed a Fortitude save in the first place. The DC for this saving throw is the same as the DC of the original effect that poisoned or infected you, and there is no penalty if you fail this new saving throw. If a victim is reduced to 0 Intelligence as a result of this spell, it dies. A victim slain in this manner is forever dead and cannot be brought back by raise dead, resurrection, or similar magic unless used in conjunction with a miracle or wish. When you slay a victim in this manner, you do not age for a number of days equal to the number of points of Intelligence drained. If the victim was a spellcaster, the gain in lifespan is increased by the sum of the spell levels prepared by or available to the victim at the time of death. If the victim was a psion, the gain in lifespan is increased by a number of days equal to the victim's power point reserve. Ensul's soultheft lasts for 1 round per level, during which time you can attempt touch attacks as often as once per round. Some users of this spell arrange for the victim to be restrained or otherwise helpless, so that they can be easily drained for multiple rounds. Material Component: A drop of blood taken from a vampire. Halaster's Blacksphere (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/force/ Force Level: Sorcerer 8, Wizard 8, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: 10-ft.-radius burst and globe Duration: 2d4 rounds + 1 round/level Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: Yes This spell creates a burst of black force. The force burst causes 1d6 points of force damage per caster level (maximum 20d6) and envelops the affected area in a sphere of force with a radius of 10 feet, trapping creatures within. A successful Reflex save reduces the damage by half and negates the entrapment effect. Creatures trapped inside cannot escape except by those methods that can bypass or destroy a wall of force. This spell can be used in lieu of wall of force as part of creating a bead of force. Material Components: A small piece of charcoal and a small piece of onyx. Halaster's Fetch I (City of Splendors: Waterdeep, p. 153) Conjuration (Calling) http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/see-text-for-summon-monster-i/ see text for summon monster I Level: Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, AF, DF, Casting Time: 1 round Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Effect: One summoned creature Duration: 1 round/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No As summon monster I, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. They do, however, become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Fetch Ii (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Calling) Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: As summon monster II, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. However, they become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Fetch Iii (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Calling) Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Components: As summon monster III, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. However, they become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Fetch Iv (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Calling) Level: Sorcerer 7, Wizard 7, Components: As summon monster IV, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. However, they become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Fetch V (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Calling) Level: Sorcerer 8, Wizard 8, Components: As summon monster V, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. However, they become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Fetch Vi (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Calling) Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: As summon monster VI, except called creatures do not disappear at the end of the spell's duration. However, they become free-willed and outside the control of the caller after the spell expires. Halaster's Image Swap (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Bard 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Target: You and touched objects weighing up to 50 lb./level Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None and Will negates (object) Spell Resistance: No and Yes (object) You instantly swap locations with a projected image. You always arrive exactly where your image previously stood, and you leave a projected image in your wake. To anyone incapable of discerning that the projected image is an illusion, the image swap occurs without visible clue. To anyone capable of discerning that the projected image is an illusion, the image swap is effectively identical to a dimension door. This spell has no effect if you do not have a projected image in effect. Unlike normal teleport spells, use of Halaster's image swap does not count as breaking one's line of sight with a projected image. Material Component: A small replica of you (a doll). Halaster's Light Step (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Transmutation Level: Bard 2, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: As fly, except Halaster's light step provides a maximum speed of 30 feet (20 feet if the subject wears medium or heavy armor). Additionally, the subject cannot ascend or descend vertically unless hovering 1 foot or less above terrain that ascends or descends at an angle of less than 45 degrees. The practical impact of this spell is to allow the recipient to walk along reasonably level terrain without leaving tracks and to stride across chasms at will. It also adds a +15 circumstance bonus on Climb checks, a +10 circumstance bonus on Move Silently checks (which does not stack with the bonus provided by boots of elvenkind), and negates any chance of falling. When this spell is used in combination with levitate, the combined effect is equivalent to a slow-speed fly spell. It provides no additional benefit if used in combination with fly. Halaster's Shaking Hand (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Components: As Bigby's interposing hand, except the hand can also grapple the magic hand created by the following spells: Bigby's clenched fist, Bigby's crushing hand, Bigby's forceful hand, and Bigby's grasping hand. The shaking hand gets one grapple attack per round. Its grapple bonus against another magic hand is your level + your Intelligence or Charisma modifier (for wizards or sorcerers, respectively), +9 for the hand's Strength score (29), +4 for being Large. Once grappled, a magic hand can only escape the shaking hand by making an opposed grapple check, unless the duration of the grappled hand exceeds the duration of the shaking hand. In cases where no Strength score is given, assume the magic hand has a Strength score of 17 + twice the level of the spell. Once a grapple is broken, nothing prevents your shaking hand from attempting another grapple attack. For example, a wizard uses Halaster's shaking hand to grapple a sorcerer's Bigby's forceful hand, rolls a 10 on a d20, adds +4 for his own Intelligence score (18), adds +9 for the hand's Strength score (29), and adds +4 for the hand's size (Large), for a total of 27. The sorcerer seeks to break the handshake; he rolls a 14 on a d20, adds +4 for his own Charisma score (18), adds +8 for the hand's Strength score (27), and adds +4 for the hand's size (Large) for a total of 30. The "handshake" (grapple) lasts for at least 1 more round. If, however, the sorcerer had rolled a 15 or higher, the handshake would have been broken, at least until the shaking hand successfully grappled the forceful hand again. Halaster's Teleport Cage (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Abjuration Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close (25 feet +5 ft./2 levels) Area: One 10-ft. cube per level Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This spell modifies the functioning of all conjuration (teleportation) spells and spell-like abilities, including dimension door, greater teleport, refuge, teleport, teleportation circle, and word of recall, into, out of, and within its area. If cast in an area adjoining or overlapping another teleport cage, the effects of both spells merge to create a single teleport cage. Undermountain, the greatest dungeon of Faerûn, is believed to have been enclosed within the largest teleport cage in existence in the Realms by means of this effect. When cast within a teleport cage, such translocation spells simply transport all affected creatures and objects to another random location within the teleport cage. For example, if a wizard casts teleport within the confines of Undermountain, the encompassing teleport cage would cause him to appear at another random location within the great dungeon. When a caster outside the area encompassed by a teleport cage attempts to teleport into it, this spell redirects their destination to another random location reachable by the spell. For example, if a 9th-level wizard in Waterdeep attempted to teleport into the depths of Undermountain, the teleport cage would cause him to appear at another random location within 900 miles of the place where he cast the spell. Material Component: Diamond dust worth 1,000 gp. Jhanifer's Deliquescence (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Transmutation [Cold, Water] Level: Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, S, As transmute rock to mud, except it transforms ice to cold water (about 40° F). The water remains until a successful dispel magic spell or spell with the cold descriptor restores its substance—but not necessarily its form. The water will freeze again naturally depending on local weather conditions and the depth of the water, normally over the course of several hours or days. This spell was created by Syluné in her guise as Jhanifer. Jumpgout (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/fire/ Fire Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: 5-ft.-radius pillar of flame, up to 30 ft. tall Duration: 2 rounds Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text Spell Resistance: Yes You create a vertical pillar of roaring flame. Creatures caught in the fire take 1d6 points of fire damage per caster level, up to a maximum of 15d6. On your next turn (the second round of the spell) the pillar vanishes and reappears up to 60 feet away from its original location. If you maintain concentration on the spell on its second round (a standard action), you can choose the spot where the pillar reappears. Otherwise, the pillar moves 1d6×10 feet in a random direction. Creatures caught in the pillar on the second round take 1d6 points of fire damage per 2 caster levels (Reflex half). The pillar then dies away in a swirl of sparks. Khelben's Dweomerdoom (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Abjuration Level: Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: V, S, AF, Casting Time: 1 swift action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: 1 creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You counterspell an opponent's spell or spell-like ability before it is even cast and without knowing what spell you are countering. If the target prepares spells, you counterspell the highest level spell currently prepared, eliminating it from the target's list of prepared spells for that day. If the target casts spells spontaneously (and does not prepare spells), you effectively reduce by one the number of spells per day of the highest level spell slot available. If the target has spell-like abilities (and does not prepare spells or cast spells spontaneously), it loses one use of the highest-level spell-like ability available. Otherwise, this spell has no effect. You must make a successful dispel check (as the spell dispel magic, but the maximum caster level on your dispel check is +25 instead of +10) to successfully counter or remove your opponent's prepared spell, spell slot, or use of a spell-like ability. Focus: A crystal lens worth at least 1,000 gp. Laeral's Crowning Touch (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Necromancy Level: Cleric 9, Sorcerer 9, Wizard 9, Components: V, S, AF, XP, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: One spellcaster Duration: 1 year and 1 day Saving Throw: Will negates; see text Spell Resistance: Yes You place a curse on the subject. Mystra's symbol appears drawn in silver on each palm (or on the chest and forehead of beings lacking palms) as a glowing brand equal that sheds light as a candle. A creature that can cast arcane spells, such as a sorcerer or wizard, takes a -4 penalty on its saving throw. Any time the target casts a spell, he gains a number of negative levels equal to the level of the spell being cast. (The spell he just cast functions normally at the caster level he possessed before he received the negative levels for casting that spell). This effect is cumulative and lasts as long as the crowning touch lasts. There is no saving throw to avoid gaining the negative levels, but 24 hours after gaining each negative level, the subject must make a Fortitude saving throw (DC = crowning touch's spell save) for each negative level. If the save succeeds, that negative level is removed. With each spell use, streaks of silver appear in the hair of the target, until the transgressor's hair is all silver (which happens when the character's level reaches 1st). The curse bestowed by this spell cannot be dispelled, but it can be removed with a wish spell or a successful break enchantment spell (caster level check DC 15 + caster level of the crowning touch). After the curse is lifted, all the effects (except permanent level loss) go away. This spell was developed for use only against beings who misuse the sort of magic Mystra has dominion over. The Lady of Mysteries does not look kindly on mages who hurl deadly magic at every spellcaster who insults them. Mystra has been known to shorten the effects on the truly repentant and the undeserving, if they pray to her for forgiveness and obtain an atonement spell. Focus: A prism worth at least 1,000 gp. XP Cost: 1,000 XP (reduced to 500 XP if cast by a character with Mystra's special blessing, such as one of the Chosen of Mystra or the Magister). Laeral's Silver Lance (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/force/ Force Level: Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: V, S, AF, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial; see text Spell Resistance: Yes This spell brings into being a shimmering, silver lancelike column of force, equivalent to a Large lance. The lance flies toward a single creature you pantomime throwing it at when you cast the spell. Its attack bonus is equal to your caster level + your Intelligence bonus or your Charisma bonus (for wizards or sorcerers, respectively) with an additional +3 enhancement bonus and a +2 bonus for charging. It deals 4d6+3 points of force damage, with a threat range of 20 and a critical multiplier of x3. In addition, the creature struck must succeed on a Fortitude save or be knocked prone by the impact. Focus: A miniature platinum lance engraved with arcane runes that costs 250 gp to construct. Palarandusk's Fire Breath (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/fire/ Fire Level: Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 10-ft. cone Duration: One hour or until discharged Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes This spell allows you to spit a gout of flame in a 10-foot cone, dealing 1d6 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 5d6). Palarandusk's fire breath is considered a breath weapon. If you expend the spell on the round you cast it, you only use one standard action to cast and breathe. If you save the spell for later, you must use a standard action to breathe fire. If unused, the gout of flame dissipates after 1 hour. One nasty side effect of this spell is terrible heartburn. Steelsting (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Evocation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/force/ Force Level: Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: V, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Area: 5-ft.-radius cylinder, 25 ft. tall Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You create a brief maelstrom of flying darts of force that spin, slice, and rebound within the area. Each creature within the area is targeted by 1d3+1 melee attacks from these darts (check for each creature separately). The darts strike with an attack bonus equal to your caster level + your Intelligence or Charisma bonus (for wizards or sorcerers, respectively), dealing 2d6 points of damage per hit. The name is a misnomer, for the spell creates neither steel nor a true sting. Trobriand's Baleful Teleport (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Components: Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One creature Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes As teleport, except that you send the targeted creature (and only that creature) and carried objects to a designated destination. You must have some clear idea of the location and layout of the destination. The clearer your mental image, the more likely the teleportation works. Areas of strong physical or magical energy might make teleportation more hazardous or even impossible. If the destination is "very familiar", the target gets no saving throw bonus. If the destination is "studied carefully", the target gets a +2 saving throw bonus. Likewise, if the destination is "seen casually", "viewed once", or "false destination", the target gets a +4, +6, or +8 bonus, respectively. Trobriand's Crystalbrittle (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One nonmagical object up to 1 cu. ft. per level Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell reduces the hardness and hit points of the targeted object to that of glass (hardness 1 and 1 hit point/inch of thickness). If the object already has a lower hardness score, the spell has no effect. (As always, if the object is attended, its owner receives a saving throw; unattended nonmagical objects do not receive saving throws). Material Component: A glass needle worth 100 gp. Trobriand's Glassee (City of Splendors: Waterdeep) Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 6, Wizard 6, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One nonmagical stone or metal object up to 1 cu. ft. per level Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes This spell gives the target object the transparency of glass. Material Component: Glass sliver. Category:DND Category:3.0e Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Category:City of Splendors: Waterdeep Spells Category:Spells